Gundam Wing: Fallen Angels
by Arista1
Summary: Heero and Duo are sent on an adventure to find a mysterious girl. Please R/R
1. Prologue

Ok I just want ya'll to know that this is my first fic and I DO NOT own Gundam Wing ok? Ok I just had to say that ^^; well anyways hope you like this fic it has some made up chars and all that other shit….. Well anyway here is my fic.  
  
Gundam Wing: Fallen Angles  
  
  
  
Heero walked calmly down the wide and long hall. He wore an unreadable expression on his face. Duo trailed not to far behind him. "Heeeeeeeey Heero?" Duo asked. "Hm?" "Whatdoya think the doc wants us for?" "Like I would know….." Heero replied a bit of annoyance sounded in his voice. "Wellllll excuse me." Duo said placing his hands behind his head. At the end of the hall was a door with a brass knob and the words DO NOT ENTER written on the striped glass. Heero completely ignored the writing and turned the knob, stepping inside leaving enough room for Duo to come in as well. The room was nearly dark save for the bluish glow from a computer screen. The room was somewhat small, it had a desk with papers scattered about and four chairs. In one of the chairs a man sat, he was hunched over looking at some of the papers. When Heero and Duo walked in he looked up. " Hey Doc long time no see." Duo said a smile appearing on his face. " Hello Duo." The doc said gruffly, looking over at Heero. "Now the reason I called for both of you is because we believe that this girl is capable of owning a gundam." As he said this he pushed a picture forward. Heero took the picture and looked at it but couldn't make anything out due to the lack of light. Heero shrugged and passed the picture over to Duo. "You are to find her and bring her back here……..just think if OZ got a hold of her then we would have to worry about another Gundam." He continued pushing another picture forward. Heero took it and handed it to Duo. " Uhhhh doc?" Duo questioned. " Mind if ya turn on a light?" finish." Heero snorted and thought "Can't you keep quiet and let him finish?" "No Duo….you need to pay more attention to what I'm saying instead……now the two pictures are the girl and the gundam and this" The doctor slid a folder with a couple of papers a crossed the desk. "This contains some information I dug up on the gundam and the girl…..now go find her and keep her away from OZ." Heero nodded as he tucked the folder under his arm and waited for Duo to walk out then he too left closing the door behind him.  
  
Doctor G smirked as he watched Heero and Duo leave. He knew that they would be able to find this girl quicker than any of the other pilots. "This girl is something else. I hope Duo and Heero don't underestimate her because she's a girl." The doctor thought as he looked back down at the scattered papers.  
  
  
  
How did you like the beginning. I know it sucks but that's just to explain some stuff in the other chapters. Oh and if you tell me you liked it I'll post up the second chapter. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hi it's me again. ^^ I've written another chapter. I wanted to put this chapter up first bu-tttt to many ppl would probably have been to confused and wouldn't of liked it. Oh btw Endless Waltz "never happened". I might have some misspelled words so don't freak out! Well anyways here's the story hope ya'll like it! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Gundam Wing: Fallen Angels  
  
  
  
The door of Heero's dorm room was swung open and Heero walked in quietly shutting the door behind him, the folder and the two pictures still tucked under his arm. Duo had agreed to let Heero look at the information first. " Why would a girl own a Gundam?" Heero thought as he took in his surroundings. There was a small bed with white sheets on it, another door that lead to the rather small bathroom, a ceader wood dresser dwaer pushed against the wall, a small kitchenet, a small table sat in front of the only window in the room and the window was draped with white curtains and around the table there where four wooden chairs. After looking around once more Heero walked over to the table, pulled the chair out from underneath it, sat down and laid the folder and the two pictures down. Heero picked up a random picture and studied it. It was a gundam. "The one that Dr. G thinks this girl owns…." Heero said out loud. The gundam had a scythe and had very sharp edges on its shoulders and elbows. It's center, shoulders and knees where painted blood red. The rest of the gundam was painted black. "Funny." Heero thought. "All the other gundams have green gems to hide the cameras but this one has blue…" After looking at the picture some more Heero placed it to the side and opened the folder. They're where two papers in the folder. Heero studied the first one. It was some information about the girl but there was only age and background. "Some help this will be." Heero said a little surprised that Dr. G found so little. Only the age helped. "15." Heero read. He didn't even bother looking at the background because he knew it would just be a waste of time. He set the paper to the side and looked at the second one. It was some information about the gundam. Its name was Death Night. It's weapons where a scythe and two cutters. Like Heero had guessed. The creator or the person that had made it was named Dr. Seto. Heero looked over it again and placed both the papers back in the folder and closed it pushing it to the side. Then Heero looked down at the last picture and picked it up. It was a picture of a girl. She had on a white T- shirt, a black leather jacket and had on some black sunglasses. She had brown hair and short bangs. That was all Heero could see. Heero looked at the picture again then looked out the window. There were hardly any people out at night in Asti thanks to OZ. A few minuets later a girl stopped under the lamppost right outside Heero's window then walked on. Heero immediately looked at the picture then pushed away from the table and nearly tripped over the chair trying to get to the phone. When he reached the phone he picked it up and started dialing Duo's number. They're where a couple of rings before Duo picked up the phone. "Hey this is Duo and who's this?" " Duo get down here right now… I found the girl." "Whaaaa…." Before Duo could finish Heero hung up the phone and walked over to the bed. Kneeling down he lifted up the mattress and pulled out a Para Ordnance LDA and a couple of clips. After slapping a clip in and putting it in the side hostel Heero grabbed his black leather jacket he opened the door and waited outside his door, waiting for Duo to come.  
  
Two minuets later Duo was running down the street to Heero's apartment. Duo's heart was racing. "How dangerous is this girl? Why did she show up so soon??" Thoughts like theses raced through Duo's head as he ran. A couple of minuets later he arrived at Heero's apartment. By now Heero was waiting outside, an irritated expression on his face. " Sorry I'm late Heero." Duo said out of breath. Heero snorted in response, "awww did ya miss me that much?" Duo questioned, stopping infront of Heero. "Come on Duo." Heero said ignoring what Duo said. "We have to hurry or we'll loose her." Heero then jumped the steps & broke into a run. "H-eerrrro!" Duo yelled as he ran after him.  
  
Aya heaved a sigh as she walked down the quite streets of Asti. The city was normaly crowded with people at night and in the day but since another war against OZ had broken the streets had been pretty empty except for a couple of people which was perfectly fine by her, she enjoyed being out by herself. It was less crowded and not as much noise. She was tall for her age about 6'1. Her slender form was almost perfect with her gem blue eyes and her long, braided brown hair. You could barely make out the honey blond highlights. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of black leather pants with black boots and was wearing some sunglasses. Aya had just got back from blowing up an OZ base not to far from Asti. Maybe twenty-five miles away. "That'll be in the paper tomorrow." Aya laughed as she shoved her hands into her back pockets and shook off the creepy feeling that someone was watching her. "Hmmmmm…" She stopped suddenly and wheeled around seeing a shadowy figure dart into an alleyway. "…OZ?" Aya thought as she un-holstered her Desert Eagle .50AE Magnum and slapped a fresh clip into it not even caring if anyone was around. " Well here goes…" she said as she started forward. Before she reached the corner she paused, quickly lifted the Magnum up to her chest and jumped out into view, pointing it at a young man that already had a Para Ordnance LDA pointed at her head and from behind her she heard a faint "click" and the feel of something pressed to her back. "Shit!" Aya thought as she stared at the gun. Trying to catch them off guard she slowly lowered her Magnum and thought "Well…here goes nothing..Lets see if their smart or not." As she thought this she quickly brought her foot around the other mans leg and tripped him. The man was caught off guard and fell backwards, firing a couple of shots into the air. Aya immediately dropped to the ground as the other man tried to shoot her. She quickly rolled back up to her feet and darted out of the alleyway into the empty streets. As she ran she heard the sound of heavy footfalls not to far behind her. "Why don't they shoot dammit!" she thought as she picked up speed. The footfalls seemed to be getting closer. Aya turned a corner avoiding being shot. "That was close." She thought. " And I'm almost there.. Can't let OZ catch me now." As she ran an all to familiar building started to come into view and cool relief ran through her. Then the relief turned into horror as ten OZ soldiers stepped out of the building. She came to a dead stop, lifting up her Magnum completely forgetting about the other two. "Hey look over there!" an OZ soldier exclaimed as he pointed a finger at Aya. "It's that gundam pilot that we say earlier catch her!" The nine soldiers pulled out a Beretta in unison. Aya pointed her Magnum at a random solider and pulled the trigger. Before the Oz solider knew what was happening he was dead. The body fell to the ground never to move again. By this time Aya was shooting at another one. She shot this one in the chest and he flew back against the brick wall. The body slid to the ground leaving blood smears on the brick wall. "To many." Aya thought as she jumped to the side, dodging a bullet. She took a couple of steps back. "Only five left and the one in red must be the commander." Aya thought as she backed up into someone. "H-hu…agh." Aya started to say but she was hit in the back of the head with the hilt of a gun. Everything blacked out.  
  
A cold smirk formed on Heero's lips as Aya's body went limp. "Hey you." The OZ commander addressed Heero. "Hand the girl over to us or you won't get hurt. Otherwise…" Heero ignored the commander and quickly scooped Aya up in his arms, turned around, broke into a run, and ran right past Duo. "H- hey!!" Duo stammered as he spun around and ran after Heero. "Catch them!" The OZ commander yelled at the five remaining soldiers as Heero and Duo rounded a corner. The five soldiers ran after them in pursuit.  
  
  
  
So how did you like this one. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. I'll write the third chapter real soon. Please read and review! 


End file.
